


Possessed

by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sebastian, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords
Summary: A gang of thieves try to break into the Phantomhive Manor. A critical error on their part. A lone woman amongst them learns the hard way what it means to cross the Queen's watchdog and his demonic butler. She came to steal their possessions, but became possessed herself.Oneshot Story - Explicit Sexiness inside (Be warned) - Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character/ Ciel Phantomhive Fanfic.





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick oneshot for fans of our favourite Phantomhive and butler. CielxOCXSebastian. I have made Ciel as adult as possible (18+ at least for this story) as I felt it kinda sounded pedo-ish (since he’s a kid and all). I hope you enjoy it. It’s complete and utter fantasy so don’t flame me. Just accept it for what it is… and enjoy ;-)

-x-x-x-

I stared up at the manor. Its huge structure towered over us with elegance. Foreboding and apprehension rolled through me. The night was dark and cold, eerily silent. I shivered and clutched my coat around me for warmth, Two other figures sat crouched beside me in the dimness. A twig snapped as they shuffled beside me.

“ So, what's the plan?” asked Jasper, the youngest of our trio. “The lights are out. Everyone must be in bed. We should do it now.”

The biggest male of our companions, Matt, huffed at him. “Keep your voice down. You know what the plan is. How many times do I have to tell you. Ella...” He turned to me, his gaze stern. “You're going first. You're going to get inside and get to the front door so we can gain entry.”

I nodded, swallowing the heavy lump forming in my throat. I really did not want to do this, but it was too late to turn back now. As a street rat you had only a few rules in life. One, was to watch each others back and work together. The second, was to do what was necessary, to eat and to survive.

“ It's risky.” Jasper whispered, “Why does she have to do it? Maybe I should go in first?”

Matt sighed, he shifted with annoyance beside me. “Look, I've told you before, Ella is the smallest. She can get into gaps and places we can't. You're too big. Plus, she is less likely to be seen. Come on, let's go on with it.”

As a unit we crept through the gardens, clinging to the shadowed edges of the stone walls for cover. My senses were on high alert. I heard nothing, not even the sound of birds shuffling in the trees. It was eerily quiet. Something felt odd, but I could not put my finger on it. My eyes scanned the area, seeing nothing, noticing nothing strange.

I had done this job so many times before. So why was I suddenly feeling so anxious?

With careful steps we crouched before a window. It was small and narrow, barely enough size for a small child to fit through. But I knew just by looking at it that I'd be able to squeeze in. The window was partially open, surprising me yet again at how idiotic some people could be at leaving their homes vulnerable to thieves and criminals. Jasper had marked the property throughout the day, watched it closely for activity. The people that lived here were a small family with only a few servants. Unsuspecting and oblivious.

Guilt twisted in my stomach as it always did. I did not want to do this, but knew there was no other option. Our last few jobs had been a miss and we were in desperate need of money for food, or the younger boys would starve.

No, I shook my head determinedly, I had to do this.

“ Come on. Up you get, Ella.”

Matt crouched low and held his hands out to me as a foothold. I lifted my skirts and began to climb my way up into the window. At first it gave a creak on its hinges and I winced at the loud sound. When nothing further happened, I began to slide my way through. The frame squeezed at my ribs and hips. With delicate steps I lowered myself to the plush carpeted floor on the other side. With bated breath I crept towards a nearby door and opened it to reveal a hallway. I tiptoed my way down until I reached the lobby where the front door was.

_Bingo._

“Hurry up, Ella.” I heard Matt whisper harshly from the other side.

I moved towards the door and slid a few bolts aside, then pulled it open with a creak. Moonlight streamed into the dim hall as Matt and Jasper slid into the house.

“ Good.” Matt whispered and began to peer around with wariness. “Now, grab anything you can find of worth and bag it. Ella, you're on watch, keep an eye out.”

He threw Jasper a burlap sack and they wandered into a nearby room. The huge dining hall inside was luxuriously decorated. A long mahogany table was at its center. I saw Matt eye up the marble bust on top of the fireplace and then make a beeline for it. Jasper joined him, grabbing anything that would fit within his bag. Bowls. Silver cutlery. A small gilded painting from the wall.

I lowered myself by the doorway and peered out into the gloom of the hallway. Nothing moved, the house was still. Yet something still nagged at me in warning. The hair on my neck stood on end, goosebumps rising across my skin. I shook it off. Surely, it must be just the cold.

“ Hurry.” I whispered, my voice wavered as my unease grew. “Don't take too long.”

I was already beginning to regret coming here. I hated having to do this. But then what did these nobles care for me? None of them cared if I lived or died in the gutter. For a moment I sat and pondered what it would be like to live in such a place as the manor we were currently stealing from. To have a home. To live in luxury and comfort, without fear. Never having to steal again.

I was broken from my thoughts when Jasper and Matt appeared next to me. The bags they carried looked heavy. The task was done.

“Come on. Let's get out of here.” Matt nudged at us, and we all turned to make a quick exit back into the hallway.

We made it back into the lobby and began to head for the front door. As if pushed by some unfelt wind, it began to move. The door slammed shut with a bang, the sound echoing all around the house. The moonlight, our guiding beacon of light, disappeared and we were surrounded by darkness. My heart stalled into my chest.

“ What the fuck.” Jasper said from beside me. I could hear them both moving beside me.

“What is happening.”

With wide eyes I peered into the blackness, my heart hammering.

Something was very seriously wrong.

“ My, My. What do we have here?”

A voice, smooth like velvet spoke from the shadows. I trembled at its silken tone as it caressed my senses.

“Intruders. No, no, this shall not do.”

A figure appeared, tall and slender. The man appeared to be made of the darkness. His eyes glowed eerily at them, burning into them with dark intent. His eyes were an unnatural shade of crimson. They roamed over each of us in turn. They paused directly on me and rippled like molten fire. I moved back a step and slid behind Jasper a little, hoping to gain some sort of protection against the strange individual now watching us.

Matt shot forward a step, clearly rearing for a fight. “Listen asshole, you’d be extremely stupid to go against three of us. You’re only one person, it would be in your best interest if you just went back upstairs. You can’t stop us.”

I felt my stomach drop. This wasn't suppose to happen. The code was to run and escape, not attack people. Three of us, and one of him. But, I didn’t want to fight anyone. Whoever this guy was, I don’t think he was intimidated. In fact, he looked pretty amused by Matt’s threat and gave a low chuckle.

“As butler and protector of the Phantomhive household, I must follow my duties. I’m afraid I cannot allow you to leave.”

The man stepped forward and he was revealed slowly to our eyes. I was surprised with how handsome he was. He wore black attire that matched the inky colour of his hair. His skin was pale, unnaturally so. His clothing consisted of a black tailcoat, a dark waistcoat and a pair of white gloves upon his hands.

“What the fuck.” Matt laughed up at him and began to roll up his sleeves. “He’s just a servant. I can take this skinny piece of shit any day. He looks like a pansy in that fancy get up.”

“ What a foul mouth you have. Really. Did your mother never teach you manners? How ghastly.”

“Fuck you bitch! Why don’t you come down here and say that to me. Come on! I dare you.” Matt threw down his bag of stolen goods, his face seething red with anger.

I grasped at Jaspers coat, tugging on him. “We should go. We have to get out of here.” I whispered to him. I wanted to get out of here. The need to flee was paramount.

I saw Jasper nod in agreement. The man on the staircase lifted a brow at Matt and tugged neatly at his gloves, a strange glow beginning to radiate upon them.

_What on earth…_

There was a blur of motion, a streak of blackness. One moment the butler was at the top of the stairs and the next he was standing beside Matt. He grasped the front of his jacket and began to lift him cleanly off his feet with superhuman ease.

“ Oh? You mean like this?”

Chaos erupted then. Matt struggled and tried to kick at his attacker. Jasper shot forward, his fist swinging for the raven haired man's face. He dodged it with ease. With graceful dexterity his leg swung out and his foot connected with Jasper's midriff, sending him flying into Matt across the hall.

“Foolish humans. You never learn.”

The butler turned and his crimson eyes landed onto me. Fear shivered up my spine as I looked into them. They delved into me, ripped me of my security, left me vulnerable and raw under his scrutiny.

Jasper and Matt struggled to their feet at the other side of the room. The butler stood between them and me, like a barrier that kept me from safety. I took a step back and my heel hit the edge of the steps. I reached out and grasped at the banister as though it were my anchor.

The man took a slow step towards me. Prowling nearer.

I glanced to Matt for help.

There was a clatter of noise. Matt suddenly launched one of the bags at the butler. Plates, cups and a teapot rattled as they sprung out of their covering to surround him in a mass of chaos..

A diversion!

“Ella! Run!”

Without thinking I turned and sprang up the stairs. My feet thudded heavily like my heartbeat. Adrenaline coursed through me like fire, urging me to run. My hair whipped at my face. I turned a corner, and then another, and then another. I heard noise from outside of the window. When I peered through the glass I saw the shapes of Matt and Jasper running off into the distance. Not once did they look back towards the house, to me. They had left me behind, abandoned me. Panic seized me tightly in its embrace.

I was now alone. I had made a serious mistake and had run upstairs further into the house rather than follow my companions.

_What now, Ella? What now? What now?!_

My mind whirled. I could not think clearly. I glanced around with wide eyes, searching for inspiration, an idea, a miracle. Anything!

A window. I need to get out of one of the windows.

I tried to open the one in front of me, but it did not budge. I opened the next door available to me and threw myself into the room. I located the nearest window and moved towards it.

“What are you doing in here?”

I spun, startled by the quiet but authoritative voice that came from the other side of the room. A young man stood but a short distance away. His features were boyish and youthful. He wore nothing except for a dressing gown of royal blue. His black hair was spiked and wet, as though he’d just come from having a bath. Across one of his eyes was a patch, giving him a sense of mystery. Had it have been a different situation I would have probably considered him handsome.

“I...” I began to stammer and tried to take a step away from him. “I’m sorry. I had no idea you were...”

 _Naked._ He was naked underneath the robe. I could see water droplets glistening on his skin as they travel down his slender chest and beyond the fabric.

My cheeks warmed.

_What do I do? What do I do?!_

“ Answer me.”

I took another step back under his cold stare. My back landed into something solid and hard.

Or rather....someone.

“There you are.” A voice spoke silkily into my ear. A pair of white gloved hands held me fast. I tried to wriggle free, but it was like trying to break free from a snakes deadly hold.

“Sebastian, what is the meaning of this? Who is this person? Explain.” The younger man spoke with such direct order.

The man at my back chuckled, I felt it rumble through my body. “Forgive me, My lord. It seems a little mouse has found its way into the house. It was after your valuable belongings. And what a poorly mannered mouse it is, trying to run away from me. Shall I dispose of her?”

_Dispose… holy christ… were they going to kill me?_

I squirmed. I bit and kicked to try and free myself.

“Wait.”

The younger man stepped forward. His eye, so cold looking, roamed over me. His expression was blank. I struggled to read what his intentions were.

“ I am Ciel Phantomhive, the master of this house. I demand to know who you are.”

“I… It wasn’t.”

“ She did not come alone, my lord. She was part of a small group, three of them to be exact.” The butler, the one referred to as Sebastian, spoke. His chin brushed against my temple and I was taken aback by how tall he was. He had not looked so tall from the staircase, but now I was up close to him I could see he was slender and willowy. He towered over me and it made me feel small next to him.

“They entered the house via the dining room window and then tried to take some of the silver. We would not have had a single piece of cutlery to use for breakfast if they not been scared away.” He seemed horrified by the idea.

What worried me most was the fact that he knew so much about us. He knew every detail, from when we came in, to what we took and where.

He’d been watching us the entire time.

I shivered against him. I felt exposed and vulnerable. What else did he know?

A gloved hand slid from my shoulder to the slope of my neck. He stroked at the skin there, almost as though in comfort. I shivered again, but for a completely different reason, one I could not name.

The young man, who had introduced himself as Ciel watched us. His icy eyes turning in an accusing fashion to the butler.

“Strange, do you not think, Sebastian? That they even managed to get into the manor to begin with. What were you thinking letting them get inside?”

A chuckle was breathed across my ear.

“Do forgive me. I must have been preoccupied at the time.” It sounded so insincerely apologetic. “Rest assured it shall not happen again. Which leaves me with one remaining question.”

The attention of both men fell to me and my stomach rolled with dread. I tried to make myself as small as possible, scrunching my shoulders in a protective manner.

“ What do you plan to do with her?” The hold on me tightened slightly. “ Shall I call the police?”

“ No!” I said, my eyes begging them. “Please, no, not the police. I didn’t take anything, I swear.” I looked pointedly to the owner of the house, Ciel. “I’m sorry we came into your home, I really am. I was trying to get money to pay for our food. We don’t have any other option but to steal! I know it's a poor excuse but...I won’t come here again. Ever! Just please, please, let me go.”

I wasn’t one to beg, but at this moment in time I would have sold my soul to the devil to get out of this awful situation. I knew stealing was wrong. I knew I should not have done it. But I had no other choice! It was not greed that drove me to do it, only survival. I wanted them to understand that. I needed them to understand that.

My vision blurred and I grew frustrated with myself for that fact I was almost crying in front of them.

“ My goodness.” Sebastian’s voice was a silky caress, his tone light, almost sympathetic. “What a sweet little thing you are. You beg so nicely. But, I’m afraid we cannot take your word for fact, my dear.”

In the corner of my eye I saw him leaning forward so his smooth features were right next to mine. A smile slowly creeping across his lips. His words made my heart stop in its beat.

“My lord, shall I search her?”

Ciel lifted a brow at that. “Is that really necessary, Sebastian?”

“Entirely necessary.”

My knees grew weak. There was something decidedly devilish behind those words. I felt an aura of danger coming from him, making me ever aware that I was a woman, alone, trapped by two men. There was no one around to protect me. There was no one around to hear me scream should they decide to do anything.

“It would be foolish of us to let her go when she may have something in her pockets.” Sebastian reasoned, his long fingered hands already beginning to slide their way across my shoulders and down my arms.

“Very well.” Ciel glared at him, but did not look away. “ Get on with it.”

There was a moment of silence, a pause in time where all I could feel was my heart beating and the man standing at my back.

“ Spread your arms and legs, please.” It was whispered to me.

“What...”

Gloved hands slid across my arms, pulling them outwards. They then began to roam carefree across the planes of my body, searching, feeling. He checked my pockets, only to reveal nothing within them. Even with the thick fabric of my dress, I could feel his touch burn me.

I trembled. Heat soared through me. I felt every caress of his hands. They slid further upwards and his thumb brushed against the underside of my breast.

I gasped at the sensation it created. My arms shot to my chest, covering it protectively. Sebastian's rippling gaze met mine. His cat like eyes held me captive, unable to look away from him.

“ My apologies.” A cheshire cat smile crept up into his face. Cunning and clever.

He lowered himself to kneel beside me, his hands skimmed their way up my legs, dancing at the delicate spot directly behind my knee. With each inch he ate up with his hands, my dress rose up with them.

_Oh god…_

Part of me wanting to push him away. I thought for a moment that facing the police would be less dangerous than surrendering to this strange man's whims. But another part of me refused to move. My body was growing so hot, I could feel the flush creep from my torso all the way to my core and further down.

I felt him pause at the inside of my thighs and a moan flew from my throat.

Red eyes glowed up at me, satisfaction practically gleaming in them. I began to pant, my breasts feeling strangely heavy against my corset. Wanting to be free...

_Good god, what was happening to me._

Sebastian stood up smoothly and I had to crane my neck back to look at him. He was so incredibly tall. He leaned in close, our nose almost touching.

“ I must check every crevice.”

His hand lifted and pulled at my hair, forcing my head back. The other teased at the fullness of my lips, wanting entry.

“ Open your mouth for me.”

His voice rolled over me. It demanded that I obey him, that I comply to his every wish and whim.

“ Please.” I pleaded to him. But for what or why, I wasn’t so sure any more. My treacherous body was leaning towards him. He smelt of something musky, something clean but decidedly male.

Like snow melting beneath the sun, my fear began to disappear. In its place was stark raving need like I had never felt before.

When my mouth opened his long digit slipped inside. I gasped around it as it stroked against my tongue, delving deeply.

“ Mmm,” His face was so close. All I could see, hear and smell was him. His breath hot against my face as he practically purred at me. “No, nothing here. That is a shame.”

“ Sebastian...”

A voice whispered from beside us. I’d been so overcome by the butler before me that I had totally forgotten about the other person in the room with us. I looked to him, Ciel. He watched us intently, glancing between his servant, me and the finger penetrating my mouth.

Our eyes clashed and a pink hue appeared across his cheeks. He shifted himself slightly in position. It was then that I looked down and noticed the distended fabric of the dressing gown over his groin.

Sebastian chuckled, tutting his master like one would a naughty child. “Oh my, my lord. What an uncomfortable predicament you seemed to have gotten into.” He stepped behind me once again. “ What's this? Are you getting excited? We cannot have that, now. Can we?”

Ciel glared at the butler with all the hatred of the world in his soul. But there was no denying the heat that was there as well, lurking in the darkened shade of his eyes.

“Do you want her?” The question was so innocent, so simple.

I was pulled up hard against Sebastian's chest suddenly. His arms, strong and powerful, drew me up against him. I could feel every inch of him against me. I gasped aloud.

“ Do you find her desirable?”

Ciel blushed a deeper red as he looked at me from head to toe. His focus drifted and paused against the fullness of my breasts. I felt my nipples pebble at the attention, betraying me to him.

“She is very pretty.” He answered, huskily.

“Only pretty, my lord?” Sebastian forced me to tilt my head back, forced me to maintain eye contact with the young lord. “ Look at her closely.”

I gasped again when his other hand found my breast. I began to wonder if he could feel my heartbeat through it. He gently tested the weight of it in his gloved palm. His fingers brushing the taut nipple there. Liquid fire flashed through me, my body clenching hotly in response.

“Look at how her skin flushes, such a pretty pink colour. Her eyes are so expressive. Her body responds to me so very nicely.”

“Sebastian...” Ciel seemed to be fighting with himself. Hesitant and unsure.

“Come and feel her, my lord.”Sebastian beckoned for him to come closer. “See for yourself. I can smell her arousal.”

As though to prove a point Sebastian inhaled deeply, a strange rumbling sound coming from his chest as though pleased and savouring the evidence he found.

 _I should not be doing this,_ I argued with myself. This was wrong. They were strangers. But it was too late, I was already too far gone. I ached and burned to be touched. I wanted them. Both of them. The gate was open and now I was completely helpless to the lust rushing through me.

Ciel carefully stepped closer, his attention riveted to my chest. His smaller hands reached out, and hesitated. His breathing grew ragged. He was effected just as badly as I was. He wanted me too.

Ciel reached again and began to slowly unbutton my gown. The cool air kissed my heated flesh. My bodice was lowered and my breasts bared for all to see. With my clothing gone, I stood completely naked and vulnerable before them.

“So beautiful.” Sebastian murmured, burying his nose into my hair.

“Yes,” Ciel agreed. His hands found purchase on the soft globe of one of my breasts. I arched into him, hissing softly as his fingertips teased my nipples, sending shards of pleasure down my spine.

An arm reached from behind me. A gloved hand stroked at Ciel's face with affection and encouragement. His touch led him to me, guided his face closer.

“Taste her.”

A hot mouth surrounded my nipple and I fell over the brink between sanity and sensual madness. My cries were pitiful mewling whimpers even to my own eats. Ciel's tongue played around one nipple, swiping across it, before sucking on it deeply to soothe the ache.

A gloved hand slid between my thighs, brushing against the thin fabric that covered my womanhood. The cotton grew moist under his stroking fingers, my hips jerking as he found and teased the sensitive bud of my clitoris.

“ My goodness.” Sebastian hummed, pleased. “You are very wet, my dear.”

Ciel pushed closer. He moved onto the other breast that was now raging for attention as well. His body pressed against mine until I was flush against him. Pressed between two firm bodies. His erection brushed against my thigh.

A promised of what was to come…

“Consider this your chance, little mouse.” A mouth from behind found the pulse in my neck, lapping at it gently. “ Just say the word and it will all be over. You can go free and forget all about what has happened here. Or you can stay, and we shall satisfy your every lust and fantasy. We can give you the pleasure you so desperately seek. What shall it be, little mouse? Will you stay and give yourself to us?”

Oh, how could I say no to him. I was overwhelmed with sensation. I could feel my juices pooling and running between my thighs. I had never wanted someone or something so badly in all my life. If this was a sin, then I was already damned.

“Please...” I pleaded to him. Ciel's tongue was merciless in his attack on my nipples.

“Please, what? I want to hear you say it. Tell us what you need from us.”

“Please... touch me. I want... I want you to touch me.” My hands gripped at Ciel’s robe. I wanted it gone. I wanted his skin on mine.

“More,” Sebastian demanded. “I'm afraid you're going to have to try better than that.” His light dance against my clit grew in intensity, rubbing firmly. My hips rotated, seeking more of his hand.

Ciel sucked hard on my nipple and then bit down gently. His teeth clamped down with just enough force until the pain crossed over into the boundaries of incredible pleasure.

I was delirious. Panting hard. Trying to rub myself against anyone and anything I could reach. I needed release.

“ I want your...” I gasped.

“Yes?” Sebastian urged. “Don’t be shy. I want to hear you say it.”

I surrendered...

“ I want your fingers inside me.” It came out in a heated rush.” I want your mouth between my legs. I want you to take me, make me cum hard for you. I want to, so badly. Use me in whatever way you want. Just please, make the ache go away.”

There was a pause, a brief silence before he answered.

“ As you wish.”

Suddenly I was moving. I was pulled back with strong arms and lowered. I found myself seated upon Sebastian's lap. The rough fabric of his trousers rubbing against my bare bottom. I could feel him harden against me, taking me aback with how big he felt. I quivered and wriggled against him eagerly.

Sebastian snarled, a dangerous sound that made my body shudder.

“Open your legs. Let him see how wet you are.”

I did as bade and laid back against Sebastian's solid chest. I slowly, shyly, opened my legs, splaying them wide until my pussy was bare and open for all to see. All Inhibitions were lost to me.

Ciel stared down at us with heated eyes. His hand lowered and began to rub at the bulge that was demanding attention. His gaze was fixed hungrily between my spread legs.

His voice was a strangled whisper. “ Sebastian...”

“ Yes, my lord?”

Ciel paused, his eyes rising to mine. Searching and unsure.

“ Come.” Sebastian beckoned to him, reaching a gloved hand out for him to come closer. “She is ready for you. Take her.”

Ciel shed himself of his gown and I let my eyes roam over him. His body was slim and youthful, beautiful in its purity. His erection stood proudly, bobbing against his midriff. Upon its reddened tip was a tiny bead of cum.

He knelt down and angled his hips. The head of cock rubbed against my pussy and I began to squirm against Sebastian's hold.

I gasped as the swollen head of his cock pushed through my velvety entrance. He slid in slowly, burying deep inch by delicious inch. I cried out as my body was invaded, stretched and forced to accept him.

“Yes, that’s it.” Sebastian reached out and stroked his master's arching neck, encouraging him. Sweat covered Ciel in a glossy sheen as he began to move within me. The walls of my pussy clenched and tightened with each thrust he gave. Our moans grew in volume, echoing about the room. He started at a maddeningly slow pace, but gradually built up as the storm of his climax began to brew. I could feel my own release approaching at the onslaught of raw sensation.

His cock began to pulsate, throbbing inside me.

“Sebastian...” Ciel moaned.

Sebastian grasped at my knees, spreading me wider, increasing the pleasure tenfold. “Faster... She is close.”

Ciel's movements became jerky, shorter. The pleasure was so unbearable, floating on a knifes edge. I was so close. My head thrashed from side to side, my hips jerking up to him with need.

Sebastian grabbed at Ciels chin, forcing him to look up to him. Ciel's features were twisted, pained with the intensity of his oncoming release.

“Look at me, my lord. I want to watch you when it happens.”

And then I was falling…

I screamed loud as my pussy began to spasm around Ciels cock, my walls massaging him hard as wave upon wave of my climax hit me.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried out. His cock throbbed. Warmth seeped into me, bathed my insides. He shuddered long and hard as he rode out the last pleasurable waves of his release.

We sat like that for a second, maybe two and then Ciel slowly slid himself out of my body. I felt cold and bereft with his absence. Empty. I felt languid, my body like liquid.

_That... had been amazing._

I barely had time to catch a single breath or open my eyes before I was abruptly lifted by a pair of strong arms. I gave a sound of surprise, but it was cut short when my body was roughly bent forward across the cool smooth surface of a table.

A hand fisted into my hair and my head was forced back painfully to look up at a set of glowing slitted red eyes.

Sebastian leaned over me, his face hard, determined. Hungry.

“Now… It’s my turn.”

He slammed into me. Hard. His hard rigid member slid with precision all the way to my cervix. I was stretched around him, forced to take all of him in. His cock was thick, filling me almost painfully to maximum fullness.

I screamed. The still sensitive walls of my pussy burst into life once again. Gripping at him. I spasmed around him at his invasion.

“You are so tight. So wet.”

He began to move inside of me. There was nothing gentle or unsure in his movements. Not like Ciel had been. Sebastian pounded into me with all the confidence and stamina of a beast in heat. Over and over again. The friction so delightfully painful that I felt my climax begin to build with a dangerous speed.

Sebastian was still fully dressed behind me. His clothes rubbed against my ass as he moved deeper and deeper with each dive of his hips. His hand on my back pushed me downwards and forced me to arch my back further, so that he could go even deeper still.

I didn’t stand a chance against him. He was hard and powerful, rough and demanding on my body. Already my pussy was beginning to quiver, on the edge of no return.

“I’m.... I'm going to cum!”

His hand fisted harder into my hair, pulling my head back. His mouth found mine. His tongue slid into the hot caverns of my mouth. His cock stabbed into me, pounding into me hard, demanding that I accept him. I was raw, vulnerable and completely at his mercy.

And I loved it...

“ Look at me.” His voice was a harsh growl. “Look at who is inside of you.”

My pleading eyes found his and I was shattered by the amount of need and darkness I found within them. I saw him for what he was. A predator. A cold calculating creature who demanded my body, but also my very soul. He wanted everything.

“I want you to remember this.” He grit out harshly. His thrusts became shorter, faster, in a rhythm as ancient as time itself. “Remember what transpired here tonight.”

“Sebastian!” I cried to him, the pleasure unbearable.

He leaned in closer, his hot breath blasted against my face. “ I am going to ruin you, little mouse. I plan to corrupt you. To destroy your body, so that the thought of any other man touching you fills you with disgust.”

“Please! I’m going to cu-ahhhh!”

His fingers found my clitoris, rubbing at it. It sent me over the edge. My eyes rolled and my body trembled as the waves hit me. Hard. I screamed long and loudly into the night. My pussy contracted, clenching hotly. Over and over again.

Sebastian hissed, snarling wildly. His mouth found my shoulder, biting down hard as he emptied himself within me.

It seemed to go on forever. Trapped beneath his body as his cock emptied itself within me. His warmth filling me.

For a moment, I was in a daze. On the brink of unconsciousness. My body was like lead as I rested against the table. My pulse was heavy in my ears. My body felt sore. Throbbing.

Sebastian slid himself out from my body before lifting me up into his arms. He lowered me down onto something soft. A bed. My eyelids grew heavy. I managed to open them to see Ciel laying next to me amongst the pillows. He moved closer, his body heat reaching me. A leg draped itself possessively over me, curling around mine.

For a moment we merely stared at each other. Our gazes locked, connected.

“You belong to us now.” He said it quietly, but the command was firm. Leaving no room for disagreement.

I felt another body slide up behind me. A pair of white gloves pulled the blankets up and tucked it around both of our bare shoulders.

I turned my head a little to meet Sebastian’s smiling face. His black hair fell forward and brushed against my cheek. His eyes, bright and knowing, stared down into mine.

“Rest easy, now.” He soothed. “ Sleep. In the morning we shall talk.”

A set of lips brush brushed against my neck as a face buried close into me.

“You are mine. Ours.” Ciel whispered sleepily into my collarbone. “She will not leave us, Sebastian. It is an order.”

Another set of lips brushed lazily against my temple. A set of arms pulled me back and close to a strong chest. “ Understood, my lord.”

Their warmth stole over me. Their nearness soothing, making me feel comforted and safe. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was no use. My body felt tired and sore, but I felt happier than I ever had for a long time. My eyes drew closed and I fell into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

 

-x-x-x-

 

The end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
